


Too Old, Too Young

by Canon_Is_Relative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Loves Sam, John Knows, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, POV John Winchester, Poor Dean, Pre-Series, Sam Loves Dean, dean would do anything for sam, implied prostitution, pre-slash and you probably don't even have to squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gave Sammy to Dean many years ago. Who is he to stop that pattern now.</p><p>or:</p><p>Sammy wants something. John can't afford it. Dean finds a way to get it for him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Old, Too Young

Dean’s glare says _Ask me, I fucking dare you, old man._ He doesn’t. Just watches as his exhausted eldest, with bruises like thumbprints under each eye from three sleepless nights, pushes past him into the bedroom. Calls Sammy to him.

Sits him down and hands over the shoebox he was clutching like it was a treasure chest, so shiny-brand-new it hurt to look at and smelling like a store, a real goddamn store, all chemicals and bright lights, fake sunshine packaged up for people who didn’t have to be afraid of the dark.

“Dean,” Sam breathes, voice full of reverence, eyes spilling over. The box tumbles to the floor. Spotless soccer cleats flash a signal; twin lighthouse beacons among the rocky detritus of their lives strewn across the dirty carpet, warning him away. _Too late, old man._

Sam clambers into his brother’s lap, grateful gibberish pouring out of him as he peppers Dean’s face with kisses as though compelled to find every freckle with his lips before the sun comes up. 

They’re too old for this, and Dean knows it. Only half-laughing he pushes at Sam, tells him to cut it out, until Sam stops him with his small, serious fists bunched in the front of Dean’s shirt and thanks him so earnestly that push turns to pull and Dean buries his face in Sam’s neck, his beatific smile radiant against Sam’s skin, absolution sought and found. Too old for all this. Too young for the rest of it. 

His son’s eyes blaze, triumphant and daring and fever-bright with fear, when Dean lifts his face to look at him over Sam’s shoulder, daring him to ask.

There are bruises around Dean’s wrists and biceps, a cut on his lip, a pained hitch in his stride and deep circles under his eyes. Sixteen years old until three nights ago. Centuries older than that since the night his father gave his brother to him.

So John doesn’t ask. Just does it again. Gives Sam to Dean. Shuts the door and lets his boys have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Theme=prostitution. Supernatural, John, he never asked where Dean got the extra money for Sam's school trips
> 
> Comment fic [originally posted here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/531515.html?thread=76113467#t76113467)


End file.
